


The Arena Stars

by Zoe_Nightshade_Rules



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Arena, Book Series: Percy Jackson and the Olympians, F/F, F/M, Greek gods, The Hunters of Artemis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Nightshade_Rules/pseuds/Zoe_Nightshade_Rules





	1. Chapter 0

Zoë’s feet hurt like Tartarus, her once beautiful golden sandal is now merely a bunch of leather straps connected to a piece of leather that didn’t protect her feet. Her once beautiful white dress was matted with dirt and ripped at the bottom.  
Zoë has been running for a week, having only stopped to eat a few berries and drink from a clean stream, but she hadn’t stopped since she saw the little town ahead of her, hopefully, she would reach it by twilight. 

 

Zoë runs up to a younger girl, around 19 years of age. She had black hair, it reached her back, it was curly and ringlets fell around her face. Her eyes were a soft brown, they sort of looked like melted chocolate. 

“Oh, my dear, are you okay?” The girl asks, steadying Zoë.

“Do you have food, water and a place I can stay?” She asks weakly, throat dry, stomach empty.

“I’m sorry, I don’t live here, but there’s this place, where if your a man and can fight they will provide all of this,” the girl responds, looking over to a standard arena, where yelling and clashing of swords could be heard.

“I’m fine with pretending to a male I just need supplies!” Zoë responds a spark firing in her eyes, Zoë’s savior smiles.

“Well, Zoë, my name is Hestia, and I’ll get you ready,” Hestia says, the funny thing is Zoë doesn’t remember telling the girl her name.

☾☆☽

Hestia leads the young maiden to her current little home, she had one in every major city. Sitting Zoë down on a chair, she grabs her supplies, bandaging, shears, trousers, a loose-fitting tunic, and a sword.

She makes quick work of the hair, cutting it short, she gives the clothes and bandages to Zoë, telling her what to do with the bandages. She sets the sword out for Zoë, then flashes away, appearing next to Hera.  
“It is done.”

☾☆☽

Zoë exits the bathroom, a sword was sitting right outside the door, Hestia was gone. Of course, she knew that Hestia was the goddess of the hearth. She sighs, grabbing the sword and a sheath, making her way to the arena.


	2. The Blessing

It was Zoë’s fourth week at what she called the arena, it was an arena for the gods. You chose a god to fight for and then they would give you a place to stay, and food to eat. But Zoë had yet to choose a god to fight for permanently, for a while she had chosen Hestia to pay her respects.   
But she soon learned that everybody was starting to think she was weird and went easy on her, she still killed them but she became a joke.   
The next god Zoë fought for was Ares, although she hated the brute and was quite sure he was the champion of the arena. Mortals had started to take her more seriously after that however they still thought of her as a joke and teased her about it all the time.   
She hated it.   
It had been another week before she changed to Hermes, who was still respectable, but not as rude to women. She, of course, hadn’t been claimed by Hermes and if she wasn’t claimed soon she would be kicked out.   
Today she would choose somebody new at the end of her next match. Right now she was waiting for her match, she had a sword hanging at her waist, a dagger on the other side, she had four arrows and a crappy bow on her back, she enjoyed using her bow.   
“We have a challenger for our champion, Perseus ‘the destroyer’ a fighter of Hermes!” The announcer tries not to laugh, it was well known who she was, she was the weakling, the runt of the Arena.   
Zoë walks through the tunnel earning a bunch of boo’s, but somehow her eyes are drawn to the only girl in the audience. She was young, around 13 years of age when you look hard enough, you can see the auburn colored hair in a braid. She was the only person that seemed to be not booing.   
“And for our Champion, Demetri!” The crowd goes wild, screams of hate and love.   
A man, no older than 20 years of age, two stripes of blood on his face. A golden chest plate, polished and perfect. A spear in his hand and a shield on his arm. He had a bald head, and red eyes, mortals, however, believed the reason he had the eyes of the color blood was because of how many people he slaughtered.   
He gave a roar, the crowd returning, once again Zoë’s eyes drift towards the girl, who is scowling at the man in front of her.   
“Fight!” The announcer yells, Demetri, doing it immediately charging like a bull. This is where a lot of the challengers died, they got stuck in their place from their fear. Zoë waits until he is too close to change directions before jumping out of the way.   
“I thought thy were better than that after all, thy are a god,” Zoë spits, not even having drawn her sword yet.   
“I am going easy on you, you are a girl after all,” He grunts, they were circling each other now.   
“Well, thy are smarter than I thought Ares,” She smirks at her surprised face, taking her chance, she runs past him, drawing her knife in the process, she cuts into his skin, skimming the bone. Zoë goes to kick him in the back but the god turns and quickly catches her feet, twisting it and she falls to the ground.   
Scrambling back onto her feet, she narrowly avoids a spear, you could see the gods eyes on fire, ichor dripping down the side of his arm onto the floor. The crowd was silent for once, surprised.   
Ares charges her again ignoring the cut the young girl had given him.   
☾☆☽   
Artemis watches the fight bored, it was like almost any other, although, this was Ares and an unknown mortal. She had come here because, for the last couple of days, a young man had been praying to her, telling her to come to the arena that her step-brother was the champion of.   
Now Artemis normally wouldn’t come do anything like this, but, her aunt, Hestia had told her of a girl that she had helped a girl into the arena. To add to that, the voice that had been praying to her seemed almost feminine. So she came.   
But Artemis couldn’t sense nor spot any female warrior.   
There was a cry of pain, Artemis’s attention is returned to the fight, she finds the skinny runt with a spear lodged in his shoulder. She watches as the runt rips the spear from his shoulder, breaking it in half, and charging her brother with the makeshift weapon even though he had 3 perfectly good weapons on his body. This was one of the things Artemis had heard the ‘runt’ does to prove dominence, whenever possible he would kill his challenger with their own weapon.   
The runt shoves the already bloody spear into Ares' leg, then kicking him in the chest with an amazing amount of strength, causing Artemis’s half-brother to go flying into the wall.   
She studied the runt, she had never seen any demigod nor mortal kick that hard and this was not a god. Studying the thing with a new sense of curiosity, Artemis notices the slight curve to the boys chest that shouldn’t be there. The features of the male were softer rather than the harsher features she noticed on the other challengers. Finally, the body shape had more of a curve compared to other males.   
Artemis concludes that this male was actually a young girl.   
Artemis smiles to herself and decides to bless the young girl, watching intently as the women glow faintly a silver that was almost impossible to see. The girl draws her arrow and shoots her 4 arrows, hitting her enemy in all 4 major joints with impeccable speed and accuracy. Ares takes one step forwards before falling to the ground, groaning in pain as one of the arrows breaks off and buries itself deeper into the joint.   
After a moment of silence, the announcer riles up the crowd once more, “Well it looks like we have an Apollo worshiper and a new Champion!”  
Artemis flashes away, returning to her hunters.   
But one thing remained, why was Artemis so drawn to the young women.   
☾☆☽   
Zoë is quickly surrounded by crowds that had gotten special seats and warriors who had pried the cage doors open. Lifted up onto one mortal's extremely large shoulders, Zoë swallows the bile in her throat. She lets out a yell of amusement which the mortals return, chanting Zoë’s fake name.   
They parade her into the arena’s living quarters, where the mortals drop her off into a room, that the champion resides. Sitting in the bed are two women in very revealing clothing, causing the young women to freeze.   
“Hey, champion…” one of them purrs, dragging a finger down the young uncomfortable women's arm, 'seductively'.   
Shaking the shock away, Zoë clears her throat awkwardly, “Sorry, I’m really tired and no-”   
“That’s okay we’ll do all of the work.”   
“Get out or I’ll throw thy out, I don’t wanna see thou faces ever again!” Zoë growls, the girls practically sprint outside before Zoë slams the door behind them.   
Taking one step forward, her knees buckle and she falls into the plush rug her adrenaline crashing. Slowly she slips into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of notes about this story.  
> Zoë is asexual and the way I take that is she doesn't develop crushes quickly and for her and Artemis to date, she will have known the goddess for at least 20 years, so it will take a while for this book to develop into a Zartemis story. 
> 
> I am also going to be putting historical events into this story so I am sorry if I don't get some of the points right.
> 
> Finally, I am open to constructive criticism and encouragement is always welcome thanks ( : 
> 
> -K

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a preview!


End file.
